Genie in a Bottle
"Genie in a Bottle" is a pop song (originally by Christina Aguilera) performed by Dove Cameron who reprises her role as Mal. The music video premiered on March 18, 2016, during a new Stuck in the Middle episode on Disney Channel. In the music video, Mal is transported into the magic lamp of Jordan (played by Iman Karran), the daughter of Aladdin’s Genie, after wishing she had Jordan’s magical powers. The song and music video are inspired by the "Genie Chic" storyline in the animated short-form series Descendants: Wicked World. Immediately following the Disney Channel premiere, the music video for Genie in a Bottle became available on DisneyMusicVevo, and a dance tutorial with Dove Cameron aired on Disney Channel. On March 20, Disney Channel also presented do-it-yourself genie-chic style videos and a ‘Radio Disney Total Access’ featuring behind-the-scenes footage from the music video. Lyrics I feel like I've been locked up tight For a century of lonely nights Waiting for someone To release me You're making a rainbow Blowing kisses my way But that don't mean I'm going to hear what you say Baby, baby, baby... Oh, oh, oh... (My mind is saying let's go) Oh, oh, oh... (But my heart is saying no) If you wanna be with me, Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle, You gotta ask me the right way If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression I gotta like what you do I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta catch me the right way, honey I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come, come Come on and let me out The music faded and the lights down low, Just one more dance and we're good to go Waiting for someone... Who gets me... The night is going at speed of light So, we gonna have a little fun tonight Baby, baby, baby... Oh, oh, oh... (My mind is saying let's go) Oh, oh, oh... (But my heart is saying no) If you wanna be with me, Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle, You gotta ask me the right way If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true Just come and set me free, baby And I'll be with you I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta catch me the right way, honey I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come, come Come on and let me out Oh, oh, oh... (My mind is saying let's go) Oh, oh, oh... (But my heart is saying no) If you wanna be with me, Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle, You gotta ask me the right way If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true Just come and set me free, baby And I'll be with you I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta catch me the right way, honey I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come, come Come on and let me out I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta catch me the right way, honey I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come, come Come on and let me out I'm a genie in the bottle, baby Videos Disney Descendants - Genie In A Bottle - Special Musical Event Dove Cameron “Genie In A Bottle” - Total Access External Links * Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Descendants songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Featured songs Category:Pop songs